Spring Break
by robyn-take-that
Summary: Spring break has arrived hooray, but i doesn't start very well. Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Stella have all gotten into trouble by Griselda and has to pay the price by missing out on spring break but while they stay in school what does Bloom do? Sky's on Eraklyon with Brandon and the other boys, so what happens to Bloom? Please read and review, thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i hope you like this i gave up with my other story So Cold but might re start it later on if this story goes well, please review and it would help if you readers could tell me what you think of the story and what you think i should include that would help a lot thanks so enough of me please enjoy the story :)

**I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB AND NEVER WILL**

* * *

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 1: Stella's emergency Phone call**

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining and the birds were singing; even the pixie animals were playing together in the court yard. But there was one girl who was sat alone outside the gates of Alfea waiting for her friends, who had gotten into lots of trouble. The red headed girl looked really bored from sitting around just waiting.

As she was sat on the soft grass she was thinking about how the spring break was going to be, and how great it will be with the Winx for the entire break, then going to see Sky at Eraklyon for his 19th birthday ball which his mother and father have arrange for him.

**With Ms Feragonda and the girls**

"Girls I am very disappointed with you I thought that this being your second year you would have been more mature but to go and miss classes for many days without permission is out of order" Ms Griselda said with a lot venom in her voice.

"As for your punishment you will stay at school for the whole entire spring break to catch up with the work you missed out on. You can't ask for any help from Bloom or your boyfriends; so whatever you have planned to do for spring break please go and cancel them all do you understand" Ms Feragonda said while pacing across the room in a graceful way.

"Yes Ms Feragonda we understand" all the girls said as they lowered their heads down in shame as they all thought about Bloom.

"Ms Feragonda before we go what should Bloom do for the break, I mean Sky is in Eraklyon with all the boys and we were going to stay on Lenphia for the whole Break before Sky's birthday ball and well what should she do?" Stella asked as she picked her head up and gave Ms F a confused look.

"I'm sorry but Bloom will have to find something to do on her own; and as her friends you should feel really sorry that you missed out on your lessons girls. Now just all of you go back to your dorms and call your families and friends to cancel your plans for the break and I will give Sky a call to see if he could have a couple of meetings with her" Ms F said as she stood by the floor to ceiling length window, while she looked out upon the Alfea grounds, where Bloom was still seated outside the gates.

As the girls left Ms F's office they were all talking amongst themselves as they made their way to their dorms, where they all called their families and boyfriends and told them about them missing there lessons and what punishment they had to suffer, but they left out the part that Bloom was going to be on her own for the whole entire break, for Sky had already gone back home to Eraklyon with Brandon.

**With the Winx in their dorm**

"I feel really guilty for Bloom we have to tell her sometime today about our plans having to go on hold" Flora said as she looked out of the balcony window that over looked the court yard, where Bloom was now chasing Kiko around trying to get back her phone.

"Aww come on guys it is our fault for missing so many lessons so it's only right that we pay the price even if it means leaving Bloom on her own for the spring break now can we" Musa started but was cut off as she walked over to Flora and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys I've got the best idea ever" Stella said as she got up from her seat and walked across the room to her phone.

"Enough of your big ideas Stella look where they have gotten us now" Layla said as she rolled her eyes at the blonde haired girl.

"Oh come on I am just going to call Brandon again and tell him to arrange a night out for Bloom and Sky" Stella said as she walked back over to her friends.

"Hey that's a great idea Stella this can be a way to make it up to her" Tecna said as she looked up from her laptop

"Yeah it really is but how are we going to keep it a secret from Bloom until we get everything sorted" Musa asked as she walked back to the couch with Flora.

**Stella and Brandon's conversation**

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Hello Brandon speaking, how may I help you?" Brandon said as he walked along one of the many long corridors in Eraklyon palace.

"Hey Brandon its Stella just asking can you do me and the girls a big favour please" Stella asked as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Hey babe how are you and sure what's up" he asked as he stopped in the west wing corridor that leads to his room.

"well you see me and the girls can't do anything for the whole spring break as you know and well Bloom needs something from us that says sorry for everything and leaving her alone this whole break which I forgot to tell you" Stella said as she gentle bit her lip with worry.

"Stella you never told me that Bloom was going to be on her own for the whole entire break otherwise I would have told Sky before he went into his meeting to see if he could sort something out for her but never mind that what do you have planned for her" Brandon said really annoyed that Stella never told him about Bloom and that she was going to be alone for the whole break.

"Well I was going to book her and Sky a reservation at a restaurant on Eraklyon and was hoping that you know Sky's schedule so that I could book it in before he planned anything so will you help please" Stella asked begging for a yes answer

"Sure Stella I'll help he has plans for the rest of today oh wait hang on he's just coming down the corridor just give me a minute" he said as he started to talk to Sky which you could hear on the other end of the phone.

**Brandon and Sky's conversation**

"Sky erm dude what do you have planned for tonight say between 7 onwards" Brandon asked nearly begging him to say nothing

"Got nothing planned, was going to bed early why" Sky asked as he approached Brandon.

"Well apparently Diaspro has arranged a reservation for you both at the Orchard Piccadilly Restaurant and your mother has insisted that you attend" Brandon said as he was waiting for a bad answer

"If I must but I'm not looking forward to it and please don't say anything about this to Bloom or the others" Sky said as he looked annoyed that his mother had arranged this and not told him.

"okay dude I will sort everything out with your mother and you don't need to worry about a thing ok and don't ask your mother why she did this it was me I was talking about Bloom on the phone to Stella and your mother was worried that you were with the wrong girl sorry dude" Brandon said as he looked at his friend sympathetically.

"Its fine dude and I'll try not to look forward to tonight okay any way got to go sorry" Sky said as he disappeared down one of the corridors.

**Continuing on with the phone conversation**

"hey Stella did you hear that the reservation should be done for half 7 and no later and they will have the rest of the night together ok love ya… oh and make it for the Orchard Piccadilly Restaurant and say it's for the seating of two royals hope I've helped see you later bye babe love you and missing you *kiss* *kiss*" Brandon said as he hung up the phone after Stella's goodbye.

**With Bloom**

'I wonder what's taking them so long I mean they've been in there for hours I'm bored' Bloom thought as she was still chasing Kiko around the court yard. Kiko finally gave up and lay down on the ground and just flopped, he gave Bloom back her phone just in time to get a call from Flora who had told her to come back to the dorm room.

As Bloom walked through the halls she got a call from Sky this was going to make her day, for it was the first phone call she'd gotten from him since Monday and it's now Friday.

**Bloom's conversation with Sky**

"Hey babe how you doing and heard about what happened to Stella and the others sorry for leaving so soon if I was there…" Sky started but was soon cut off by Bloom

"wait what; what about Stella and the others there not out of their meeting with Ms F yet so what are you saying" Bloom said as she walked back outside and sat on one of the benches outside in the courtyard.

"Don't I get a hello first and they came out their meeting 15 minutes ago Brandon told me that they got into a lot of trouble" Sky said as he walked down to his room to take a shower before tonight's meal with Diaspro 'AKA Bloom his one true love'.

"Sorry babe, not been feeling very well and really bored just sitting outside in the court yard all morning, oh I got to go the girls want me for something" Bloom said as she started to walk into the school to her dorm room.

"Okay Bloom and remember I love you with all my heart. Stella told me that she and the others will be staying at Alfea for the whole spring break because they missed out on so many lessons" Sky said

"Okay thanks for telling me and also when can I see you I really want to be in your warm arms again" Bloom said as she walked up the grand stair case in Alfea.

"Soon babe, soon I promise and just remember that where ever you go or whatever you do this break I will always love you for who you are, and Bloom" he said

"Yeah Sky" she replied

"I love you with all my heart and I really mean that" he said as he lay down on his bed as he stared at a picture of Bloom which he held in his free hand

"I love you too Sky really I do and I want to be with you forever" she said

"I want to be with you forever as well my love. I'm sorry but I have to go I have an important meeting to attend to tonight I will call you later okay love you" Sky said

"Love you to have a good night if it goes well" she replied and this got Sky worried like she knew he was meeting Diaspro

"What do you mean by hope it goes well what have you heard" Sky said sounding really nervous

"I was just saying hoping the meeting goes well that's all and I've heard nothing only that you have to go out tonight and you told me just now, Sky are you okay you sound nervous" Bloom said making him calm down

"Sorry yeah I'm fine and sorry I thought you heard something about someone but don't worry okay, see you soon, love you" Sky said

"Okay love you and see you soon" bloom said as she hung up the phone

**End of Bloom & Sky's conversation**

As Bloom walked to her dorm she could hear talking from the other side, she slowly slipped into the dorm room without being seen or heard.

"Hey Bloom did Sky tell you about us" Musa asked as she saw her friends facial expression

"Yeah he did and girls how could you I mean come on we had big plans and now I have nothing to do" Bloom said as she walked over to the sofa where the others were seated.

"Oh sweetie we didn't mean for any of this to happen it was Stella's fault in the first place but any way Brandon rang asking if you wanted to go to the Orchard Piccadilly Restaurant with him and the boys and we sort of told him yes" Layla said as she bit her lip nervously

"Okay guys seen as he has asked already and you've said yes I will go but it just won't be the same without Sky or you girls" Said Bloom as she walked to her room which she shared with Flora and entered it.

"Well I think that went well don't you" Stella said as she got up from her seat and entered Bloom and Flora's room she saw Bloom just sitting on the bed looking at a photo of her and Sky.

Eventually all the Winx came into the Bloom and Flora's room and sat down on the bed waiting for her to get out the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys i hope you like this chapter the next one will be up either tomorrow or wednesday so please read and review when you get the chance and any ideas for chapter titles would be great i am basing the chapters around the titles. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy this and no flame reviews thanks.

**I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Red Rose**

As bloom entered the bathroom, the Winx girls all sat on Bloom and Flora's beds waiting for Bloom to finish her shower. Stella sneaked out of the room and called Brandon to confirm everything for tonight. When Stella came back into the room Bloom was still in the shower, this gave the girls just enough time to sort Bloom out with a dress.

All the girls looked in catalogues for the perfect dress for the night, as they all couldn't decide on the dress Flora managed to find the perfect dress.

After Bloom left the shower she sat down on the stool in the bathroom, and dried her red hair, she didn't know what to do with it but left it down. As she was about to leave the bathroom to get her clothes the door slightly opened and the girls all said try this on, which she did.

Bloom walked out of the bathroom and twirled in front of all the girls as all their jaws dropped with excitement, for Bloom looked stunning in her royal blue dress with a one shoulder strap with a dark blue ribbon that ties around the waist.

"OMG Bloom you look stunning really you do" Musa said as she was the first to break the silence.

"thanks but why do I need to wear a dress I am only going out with the boys tonight it's not like I am going out with Sky is it now" Bloom said as she made her way to the mirror to have a good look at herself.

"come here sweetie I will sort your hair out while Stella does your make-up and don't worry you are going somewhere really posh and you need to look your best" Flora said as she lead Bloom to a stool in the middle of the room while everyone else left the room leaving Bloom to be attacked by Stella and me.

**With the boys **

"Hey Brandon say again why we have to dress up in our tuxedo's" Riven moaned as he entered Brandon's bedroom and saw that he was on the phone to Stella.

As all the boys piled into Brandon's bedroom they were all surprised that Brandon wasn't ready yet but then he was on the phone to Stella, as the boys all made their way over to his bed they heard him coming off the phone.

"Sorry guys just confirming everything for tonight, and don't worry all we are doing is collecting Bloom and taking her to the restaurant where she will meet Sky, but don't tell him okay this is secret operation boyfriend, girlfriend reuniting" Brandon said as he walked over to his walk in closet and walked back out with his tuxedo pants on and no top.

"So we should get going in exactly half an hour to make sure we get to Bloom on time" Timmy said as he walked out of Brandon's bedroom and walked down the corridor with the others.

As the boys descended from the grand stair case and to the main door Brandon say one of the many maids that roam around this huge palace.

"Jennie could you give this red rose to Sky and tell him that he has to attach a note to the one he loves and to then take it with him to the restaurant" Brandon said as he handed Jennie the rose

"As you wish sir" Jennie said as she bowed a little bit.

"Oh and tell Sky that I will meet him at the restaurant to collect his rose for his true love okay" Brandon asked as he was about to leave with the others to go and collect Bloom who was now walking down the stair case in Alfea.

"Of course sir anything else sir" she asked as she gentle took the red rose from Brandon

"No there is nothing else thank you and please don't tell Sky that me and the boys are dressed in our tuxedo's and defiantly don't tell him that we are going out tonight ok just say that we want to see our girlfriends." Brandon said as he left the palace and made his way to one of the many fine Eraklyon ships in the court yard.

As the boarded the ship all the boys remained silent, after a few hours they finally reached Alfea and walked out the s hip.

**With the bloom and the girls**

As all the girls descended from the stair case they were all secretly grinning without Bloom realising it, when they reached the court yard they saw a ship landing in the middle of the Alfea court yard as 5 handsome looking specialists walked off the ship and over to their girlfriends, all the boys gave them a kiss and a cuddle then turned to see Bloom in a beautiful dress that flowed just below her knees.

"Are you ready Bloom" Helia asked as he bowed before her as a sign of respect

"Why certainly boys and please no need to bow to me I might be a princess but I'm your friend and always will be" Bloom said as she looked at all the specialists.

Bloom turned to the Winx club and hugged each and every one of them, "Thank you all of you for the dress everything but why go to all this trouble just for me" Bloom asked as she stepped back and looked at everyone

"Well you see darling I felt really guilty that you wouldn't be spending the first night of spring break with us on Lenphia so I got Brandon and the boys to go out tonight with you so that you had fun instead of sitting around here at Alfea while we were in classes which we will be late for if you don't go" Stella said as she came up to me and hugged me and then to Brandon.

All the girls said their goodbyes to their boyfriends and then said goodbye to Bloom who was looking really nervous.

**With Sky**

After getting off the phone with Bloom; Sky walked to his bathroom and took a cold shower to prepare him for his 'date' with Diaspro which he wasn't really looking forward to, Sky left the shower minutes later and walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he made his way over to his walk in closet and took out his white tuxedo which had the Eraklyon emblem embroidered on the left hand side of his tuxedo with a sky blue waist coat and gold tie.

Sky made his way down the corridor as he came up to the grand stair case where he descended from, he made his way down the stairs and was about to walk out the palace when he was stopped by Jennie the maid that Brandon instructed to do a job for him.

"your highness, sir Brandon told me to give you this and to tell you to write a note to the one you truly love, he also said that he will pick it up at the restaurant when you get there so that he can give it to the one you love" Jennie said as she curtsied to him while handing him the red rose

"Thank you Jennie and is my limo here yet" Sky said as he made his way to the door with Jennie following behind him

"yes sir and here you can write the note in the limo on your way to the restaurant and here is a piece of ribbon for you to attach it to the rose" Jennie said as she handed him a blue ribbon, and a pen and little card with a hole punched in the top left hand corner.

Sky made his way to his limo and got in, as he was sat there Bloom came into his mind and he started to write his note to her and nobody else.

**Sky's POV**

As I was sat in the back of the limo I was thinking about why Brandon was doing this and then it hit me my true love was and always will be Bloom but I have never told her that I truly love her with all my heart.

**At the Orchard Piccadilly Restaurant **

Sky didn't realise that the limo had stopped until a man asked him something; "Welcome your highness to the Orchard Piccadilly Restaurant have you got a reservation" the waiter said as I got out of the limo.

"yes but I would like to wait for my company before I go in thank you" Sky said as he walked in to the restaurant and sat on one of the many chair that were set out in the front of the restaurant, he gripped hold of the rose as tightly as he could as he waited for his so called date Diaspro.

Sky walked outside to see a royal Eraklyon ship land but as he approached the ship he was surprised to see not Diaspro but Bloom walking off of the ship.

"Prince Sky I assume you got my message from Jennie earlier" Brandon asked as he bowed before the prince

"Yes Brandon I got your message but what's going on I am meant to be meeting Diaspro soon" Sky said as he started to look really nervous in case she turned up and moment now

"Well you see Sky, we needed to hide this surprise from the both of you so we told you that you were going to be meeting with Diaspro when in actual fact you were going to be meeting Bloom" Helia said as he stepped forward with Bloom.

"Wait so all of this 'I was going out for the night with you boys' was a lie" Bloom asked surprised

"Yes princess we will now leave you both while me and the boys go and have some fun around Eraklyon we will pick you both up at exactly 10 outside the restaurant and no later" Riven said as he bowed and headed off with the boys back to the ship

"Well then Princess would you kindly do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner tonight please" Sky said in a proper royal fashion as he held out his hand to take hers

"Why certainly my prince and May I say you look handsome tonight" Bloom said as she gratefully took Sky's hand in her's.

"Why thank you my love and may I say that you look absolutely outstanding" Sky said as he lead me into the Restaurant and requested our table which was seated outside in the garden where there were lights all entwined into the flowers and wrapped around the trees.

There was a single table in the middle of the garden which was lit by candle light; there are red roses as the table decoration. There were two seats and a bottle of Champaign waiting to be opened.

They both went and sat down at the elegant table, as they were both sat there they were talking about their day so far and how it was such a lovely thing the boys and Winx did for them both.

"Here you go Princess this is for you" Sky said as he handed Bloom her red rose

"What's this for" Bloom asked as she read the note on the rose which read:

**To the one I love**

**One day I caught myself smiling for no reason,**

**Then I realised I was thinking of you!**

**You make my life worthwhile and I love you very much.**

**If I could have one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday**

**To the sound of you breathing on my neck,**

**The warmth of your lips on my cheek,**

**The touch of your fingers on my skin,**

**And to feel your heart beating with mine…**

**Knowing that I could never find that feeling**

**With anyone other than you!**

**LOVE ALWAYS SKY XX**

"Aww that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me thank you Sky and I love you too" Bloom said as she kept reading the note

After ordering their food and drinks they ate with small talk; until the waiter came back and asked what else they would like.

"Ice cream please" they both said at the same time.

"I will get you our famous sharing dish" the waiter said as he walked off to the kitchen and told the chief what they requested.

"So princess what would you like to do after this" Sky asked as he looked deeply into Bloom's blue eyes.

"Well I would like to go for a walk around Eraklyon if that would be alright" Bloom asked as she leaned in and kissed Sky on the lips.

"Well that can certainly be arranged princess if you will do me the honour of accompanying me on a walk around Eraklyon" Sky asked after they had finished their ice cream, he held out his hand and offered Bloom to take it which she gratefully did.

**With the boys and the rest of the Winx club **

As the boys reached Alfea they all had smiles on their faces even riven had a smile on his face for accomplishing a mission. They made their way up the stairs of Alfea and to the girl's dorm room where they found the girls all sitting around in a circle some on the floor and d some on the chairs.

"Hey girls we got Bloom and Sky together at the restaurant as requested" Nabu said as he came and sat next to Layla and Tecna.

"Hey boys were not in the mood to talk right now" Stella said as she cuddled up to Brandon

"why what's wrong girls aren't you happy that we got Bloom and Sky together for the first time in months" Riven asked as he picked Musa up off the floor then sat her down on his lap after sitting on the ground.

"We are but we are just upset that we have to stop here and catch up with our work, and we just all fell really guilty that we can't spend much time with Bloom or you guys and we might have to miss out on Sky's birthday ball" Flora said as she walked over to Helia and sat down on his lap.

"Well then girls I think it's about time you caught up on your final lesson, so shall we go and finish this off so that you can all go and be with Bloom and your boyfriends properly" Ms F said as she walked into the girls dorm room.

All the girls jumped up from where they were sitting and ran out the door yelling THANK YOU all the way down the corridor and to their next class room which was with Ms Griselda but they didn't care they wanted out of Alfea and the only way out is to get the lessons over with.

The boys followed the girls out of their dorm room and waited 6 hours outside one of the many class rooms for their girlfriends. They soon got bored and headed back to the girl's dorm rooms and started to pack their bags ready to leave for; well where ever they were going.

As Brandon walked out into the main dorm room he got a phone call from Sky;

**Brandon and Sky's phone call **

"Hey dude how's the night going" Brandon asked

"It's going great could you do me a favour for me and call my parents and tell them that Bloom will be coming back for the whole spring break please" Sky asked

"Erm dude you might want to talk to them cause remember they aren't really fond of Bloom so maybe it would be better if they heard it from you…oh and could the girls come back to Eraklyon, Ms F said that the lesson they are in now is their last and that they can come and hangout with Bloom and us for the rest of the spring break how does that sound" Brandon said as he walked to one of the chairs in the room.

"sounds good Brandon and don't worry I will call my parents and arrange everything for the girls but keep it a secret from them that they will be staying in the same rooms as you boys okay and I will do the rest see you later" Sky said as he hung up the phone after Brandon had said bye.

After Brandon and Sky's phone call Brandon got a text saying:

**All set Bloom and the girls can all stay at Eraklyon for the spring break I'm headed back their now with Bloom see you later J**

**SKY & BLOOM**

**With Sky and Bloom on Eraklyon**

Sky and Bloom walked down the west wing corridor towards his room which was 3 doors down from Brandon's and 4 doors down from the boy's rooms which they have been in as guests.

They made it to Sky's room, just then Bloom was pulled away from the door Sky had opened for them both to go in. it was Sky he held on to Bloom's waist as he kissed her passionately as they both walked into his bedroom without breaking the kiss.

"I love you *kiss* Bloom with all *kiss* my heart" Sky said in between kisses as they made their way across the room to his king sized bed that was positioned in the middle of the room

"I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too *kiss* Sky and *kiss* I *kiss* always will*kiss*" Bloom said as she lay down on the bed with Sky pushing slowly down on her.

As they were lying down on the bed Sky started to move his hands all over her perfectly shaped body, his hands then went onto her waist again as he deepened the kiss and lightly licked the bottom of her lip to ask for entry which she gratefully accepted, and just as things were starting off there was a knock at the door

"WHO IS IT" Sky shouted but not too loud to heart Bloom's ears

"It's your father Sky I heard from your mother that Bloom and the other girls were staying for the spring break and was wondering if they wanted separate rooms from you and their boyfriends" King Erendor asked as he was still stood outside the room.

"No father they will be staying in their boyfriends rooms with them for the whole break and Bloom will be staying with me no exceptions" Sky said as he opened the door to see his father giving him a look of shock as he saw Sky's half buttoned up shirt which was exposing his well-tanned and muscular chest.

"I see I will leave you both alone sorry to interrupt you both" King Erendor said as he walked off down the corridor.

As Sky walked back into his room he saw that Bloom wasn't on the bed anymore, in fact he didn't know where she'd gone, he slowly made his way to the bed when he turned around and saw Bloom trying to get out the room, so he quietly snuck up on her and pulled her back to his chest and kissed her passionately on the lips as they stumbled back to the bed and lay down on it together in each other's arms.

Sky slowly moved his hands up her waist while taking her beautiful royal blue dress with them, as he slid the dress over her head he let it slowly drop to the floor, Bloom did the same motion to Sky's waist coat and shirt and even his tie. Sky slowly teasingly took his trousers of as he lay on the bed with Bloom on top of him as she kissed all the way from his lips down his neck to his collar bone.

Sky was happy to have his true love in his arms and he said that he wouldn't let her go not even for one minute. As the night progressed so did everything in Sky's room, Bloom was lying on the bed with Sky on top of her kissing all the way down her body making sure he covered everywhere he could see, they kept kissing all the way into the late night.

Slowly Bloom moved her right soft light skin hand and brushed his soft shiny blonde bang out of his face, to find his sky blue eyes looking right into her eyes, her other hand traced around his amazingly tanned six pack as he lightly moaned with pleasure.

Sky moved his hands from be hide his head to her slim waist and slowly start to message her lower back, making small circler motions up to her ribs then slowly start to move his hands to her breast that are cover by her bra. She slowly moved his hands around her body examining every little detail. As the night got more intense so did everything else that was going on in Sky's bedroom.

**In the morning**

When Sky woke up he saw that the bed was in a complete mess but he didn't really care because he had his true love right by his side, Bloom slowly opened her eyes to the best sight in the entire world, SKY!

"Morning" Sky said as he kissed my forehead lightly

"Morning Sky, sleep well" Bloom asked as she cuddled up next to Sky's naked body

"Yeah I did because I had you by my side of course did you" Sky asked as he looked at Bloom's naked body pressed against his.

"Yeah I sleep really well but I got a little cold for some reason" she replied as she placed her head onto his warm chest

"What reason is that" Sky asked

"Because I moved away from you thinking that you would follow me but you didn't so I wriggled back to your warm embrace." Bloom said as she sat up in the bed they were sharing

"come here my love you look cold I will warm you up" Sky said as he hugged me tightly but not too tight to hurt her.

as she cuddled up to Sky she looked across the room to where she placed her red rose which Sky had given her last night and thought about the beautiful note that he attached to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: what happened was not my fault**

It has been 3 weeks of this spring break and it was drawing to the end, Bloom and her friends have had a lovely time together, going shopping, walks along the beach, picnics in the park and eating out of the palace with all the others, but now things start to take a turn for the worse.

Bloom and the girls had all gone shopping for the day again and were not looking forward to it, as the girls entered a boutique they weren't really impressed by it apart from Stella who was dragging the girls up and down different isles.

"Stella we all want to go and look at some other things alright" Musa said as she started to head for the exit

"But you can't leave me all on my own please don't leave me" Stella begged nearly getting on her knees to beg for her friends to stay

"I'll stay with her you girls go off and meet at the rose café in 3 hours" Bloom said as she saw the joy on the other girls faces.

"THANKS B" they all said as they ran out the shop leaving her alone with Stella.

When Bloom looked at the clock only 15 minutes had passed since she told the girls to go off and look at what they wanted to look at and just as I was about to go upstairs to find Stella I had two strong arms wrap around my tiny waist. They were the usual slightly tanned arms that held me tight last night.

"Hello princess, fancy seeing you here where are our friends" the familiar voice said as Bloom slowly turned around in his arms to face him

"Well kind Prince Sky, Stella is upstairs and the other girls have all gone off to do what they wanted to do" Bloom replied to Sky's formalness.

Bloom was about to walk out of his embrace but to only be pulled back in to a heart-warming kiss that somehow ended up having lots of flashes from reporters and other people.

After they broke the kiss they were bombarded by lots and I mean lots of questions but all Bloom could do was look a little bit scared so Brandon took Bloom's hand and lead her upstairs to find Stella so that they could meet the others outside the Rose Café surprisingly it took nearly 4 hours to get out of the boutique but they all finally made it with the help of the specialists.

**At the Rose Café**

"Sweetie are you okay we heard what happened when the boys rushed off to get you all" Flora asked as she saw the scared and embarrassed look on Bloom's face

"I'm good girl's thanks for asking" Bloom said and gave the girls a fake smile to tell them that she was okay.

"Bloom are you sure you still look shocked and a little scared" Sky asked as he cuddled her in her seat.

"I'll be fine I promise and it was a bit of a shock to have that many people ask me questions and I don't know what to do about it" Bloom said as she melted into his warm embrace.

"May I take your orders please" a waiter asked as he came up to our table

"6 coffee's and girls what do you want?" Brandon asked

"6 ice tea's please" Flora said after the discussed it with the other girls

"Certainly I will bring them all over shortly thank you and welcome Prince Sky to the Rose Café" The waiter said as he bowed then left the table

After drinking their drinks and grabbing a bite to eat they all headed to the park which wasn't far away from the Rose Café, as the girls held their boyfriends hands you could her some of the people whispering about Bloom and Sky as they made their way down to the park.

"OMG that red headed girl is so not good for him" one person whispered

"Oh yeah your right, Diaspro would have made a better queen than that girl she looks pathetic" another one whispered

"OMG look at the style of clothes she wears that defiantly isn't Royal like, she is so not going to get married any time soon" another women whispered.

Bloom could hear all the horrible things that the people were saying about her and she just wanted to be alone for a while so she let go of Sky's hand and started walking back up the street they just came from.

"Hey, Bloom what's wrong don't you want to go to the park" Sky asked but I was already walking away from the group who had worried looks on their faces.

"I do but I…I...erm…I just want to be on my own for a while I will meet you at the park a little later okay" Bloom said as she kissed Sky on the cheek, as look os shock brushed across his face

As Bloom walked away she kept repeating the things those people were saying about her in her head. Sky walked back to the others with a worried look on his face, and then he heard one of the women who was talking about bloom saying something horrible.

"Excuse me what are you saying about my girlfriend" Sky said in a bit of a mad tone

"we were saying that she is a lovely girl for you, you highness and we were pleased that you have found true love" one of the women said as she bowed her head to him

"If I hear anything else about my girlfriend there will be trouble understand" Sky asked as he had created a scene outside the park

"we understand your highness please take care and have a wonderful day" said another person but this time that person looked and sounded familiar to the prince but he couldn't remember, Sky walked off to catch up with his friends when a load of reporters came over to him asking loads of random questions.

"How long have you and the red head been going out?" reporter 1 said as he followed the Prince to his group of friends

"No comment" was Sky's answer

"What's her name?" reporter 2 asked as he came in front of Sky and made him stop dead which made the specialists come over and be like bodyguards to him as he made his way over to the Winx

"Girls could you go and find Bloom and make sure she is okay I'm really worried about her while I handle this with the boys" he asked not too loud so that the reporters could hear.

"Sure thing Sky we will call you when we find her" the girls said as they transformed into their enchantix's forms and flew off to find Bloom, leaving shocked and speechless news reporters.

"Prince Sky, Prince Sky" loads of reporters shouted

"How long have you known that she was cheating on you?" report 3 asked which defiantly got Sky's attention

"Wait what, what did you say" Sky asked as he came up to that reporter

"How long have you known that she was cheating on you?" he asked again with and evil smirk crossing his face

"No Comment" Sky said as he and the boys started to run for the park exit, when they finally reached it Bloom and the girls were coming round the corner and Bloom had red puffy eyes.

Sky grabbed Bloom's hand and all the specialists did the same to their girlfriends and ran back as fast as they could to the palace.

**Back at the Palace**

Sky walked down the long corridor with Bloom's hand still in his, the specialists and Winx also walked down the same corridor until they reached a big room where they all piled in and started to take about what just happened.

"Bloom, are you cheating on me?" Sky asked out straight not even looking at Bloom when he said this, but this shocked Bloom where was he getting this from

"What No, no I'm not cheating on you and I never will that's absurd where did you hear that" Bloom asked but got no reply from Sky

"Erm Bloom the reporters that bombarded us in the park asked if you were cheating on him and it was like they knew you were cheating on him" Brandon said as he walked across the room to Stella.

"Sky I would never do that to you honest I love you Sky more than I have anyone else" Bloom said which made Sky turn round.

"Do you, do you really love me or is it just the title you want" Sky asked

"What happened was not my fault I never did anything to you, I never cheated and I have never kissed another person other than you, Sky please believe me when I say this I never cheated on you and I will never cheat on you," Bloom said as sky was about to walk out the room

"I don't know who to believe anymore, I'm sorry Bloom were over" Sky said as he barged by Bloom who had walked in front of him to stop him from walking out the door.

The girls all came and hugged Bloom who was now on the floor crying while Brandon and Riven both ran out the room and chased after Sky who was half way down the corridor.

"Sweetie are you okay" Flora asked but she already knew the answer

"I'm sorry girls but I'm leaving, if Sky doesn't believe me then who will other than you guys" Bloom said with tears softly flowing down her cheeks

Bloom got up off the floor and made her way to Sky's room where she was staying and packed her bag to leave, all the girls and rest of the guys were really shocked and devastated that Sky could say something like that to her.

Bloom walked out of the palace only to be seen by reporters as she made her way down the stairs and out the gates.

"Miss, Miss have you and Prince Sky broken up" reporter 1 asked but Bloom just ignored them as she pushed her way through the think mob of reporters.

Bloom finally made it to a building that looked a lot like a train station, "where would you like to go today" a voice was eared throughout the building.

"Gardina, Earth please" Bloom said as she started to cry harder

**Back at the palace**

"Dude what was that about, you never shout at Bloom" Riven asked as he grabbed Sky's shoulder and made him turn round to see that his eyes weren't their usual blue eyes they were a sunset orange.

"Get out of my face will you or I will call the guards" Sky said with venom in his voice, Riven let released him and let Sky walk off to where ever he was going.

"Yo Riven what, ya let him go for" Brandon asked as he walked up to Riven who was shocked at his friends reaction.

"Dude Sky isn't Sky, he's not himself his eyes weren't blue they were a sunset orange and there was a red mark on the side of his neck that looked bad" Riven said as he started walking back towards the others.

**With Bloom on Earth**

As Bloom came out from the portal from Eraklyon she felt the most awful pain on the side of her neck, but she just shrugged it off and walked to Mike and Vanessa's house, as she made her way down the street the pain in her neck became worse.

When their house came into view she ran as fast as she could towards the house to finally reach it and opened it with the key she always carries with her.

"Bloom sweetie, are you okay, have you been crying" Vanessa asked Bloom as she hugged her adoptive daughter. Mike was just walking up the steps to his house when he heard laughing, as he walked in he saw the young girl which he has cared for since she was a baby.

"Mike how are you, I've missed you so much" Bloom said as she got up of the couch and made her way over to her adoptive father who pulled her in to a tight embrace as they both started to tear up until;

"Ahhhhh" Bloom screamed as she fell to the floor clutching the side of her neck.

"Bloom what's wrong" Mike asked as he picked her up and took her to her room.

"I'll call the girls" Vanessa said as she ran downstairs and to her phone where she dialled Stella's number.

**Stella & Vanessa's phone call**

"Hey this is Stella, how can I help?" Stella asked into the phone

"Hey Stella its Vanessa, Bloom's adoptive mom, just wondering why Bloom is back at home and why she has got a red mark on her neck that looks like a burn mark" Vanessa said but all she could hear was "oh no"

"Vanessa, me, Helia, Stella, and Tecna are on our way stay there and keep her as cool as possible were on our way" Flora said as she and the others walked out the room and Stella transported them to Gardina.

**End of phone call, with Sky**

As Sky walked away from Riven he turned around with his blue eyes and yelled out in pain.

"Ahhhhh" Sky yelled as he knelt to the floor gripping his neck in pain.

"Sky what's wrong, SKY" Brandon shouted as he rushed over to him and caught him in his arms as Sky started to fall backwards onto the hard stone floor.

"SKY ANSWER ME PLEASE" Riven shouted as he was shaking Sky to try and wake him up but nothing happened, all the others had found where the yelling was coming from to find Sky collapsed on the floor with the same red/ burn mark on the side of his neck.

"Brandon me and some of the others are going to Earth to collect Bloom she has the same symptoms as Sky, so where should we take her" Stella asked Brandon who was to worried about Sky than anything else

"Erm bring her…" Brandon started but was cut off by Queen Samara and King Erendor

"What is going on in here…? SKY… what's wrong with him" Samara asked as she kneeled down beside him

"Both Sky and Bloom have the same symptoms your majesty and me and some of the others were just about to leave to go and get Bloom from Earth" Stella said as she was walking to Brandon and kneeling next to him.

"Well you better not bring her back here if she is the cause of all this I will be most upset" Samara told Stella and gave her an annoyed look.

"Okay but they will both have to be together if something did happen to them so that they can both be treated" Musa said as she stood by Stella.

"Please your majesty Bloom and Sky have the same symptoms and need help" Brandon said as he got up from the ground

"How dare you talk to us like that, you have no right to talk to any of us that way you are so lucky that you are best friends and squire to our son" Samara yelled, while Brandon backed down and bowed his head in shame.

"Please your majesty they both need to be together to determine the problem" Flora said calmly

"No that girl isn't allowed anywhere near my son anymore I won't allow it, if she comes anywhere near him I will banish her from ever coming to Eraklyon" Erendor said as he walked over to his tearful wife.

"We understand you majesty" the girls and boys said as they bowed and let two guards carry Sky back to his room followed by the king and Queen.

As the King and Queen walked away from the group, Stella stormed out of the corridor and walked towards the garden.

"Stella where are you going there's nothing we can do" Brandon said

"I'm sorry but I have to help Bloom at all cost" Stella said as she walked fast out of the building and into the garden with the others walking behind her all shocked.

"Stella what is wrong with you I tried didn't I" Brandon said as he was trying to keep up with her as she stormed down the steps to the garden.

As Stella finished walking down the steps she started to walk faster away from the palace, when Brandon ran over to her and pulled her round.

"WHAT BRANDON YOU THINK TALKING TO ME WILL HELP BLOOM AND SKY WELL IT WON'T AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND WHO WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME BUT WHEN IT COMES TO YOU CHOOSING OUT OF BLOOM AND SKY YOU ONLY CHOOSE ONE WHAT FRIEND DOES THAT HEY, WELL WHY YOU HELP OUT HERE WITH SKY I AM GOING TO HELP MY FRIEND WHO HAPPENS TO BE IN THE SAME SITUATION AS SKY" Stella shouted as pushed Brandon off of her.

"STELLA PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME I TRIED ALL THAT I COULD TO HELP BLOOM BUT…LOOK I NEED TO BE HERE FOR SKY AND WELL…" Brandon started but didn't know how to finish.

"WELL WHAT BRANDON HUH, COME ON; YOU TOLD ME THAT BLOOM WAS LIKE A SISTER TO YOU AND SKY LIKE A BROTHER IN FACT I REMEMBER YOU SAYING THAT ALL THE GIRLS WERE LIKE SISTERS TO YOU APART FROM ME WHO IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND THE BOYS ARE ALL LIKE BROTHERS TO YOU…but I guess I was wrong when you said that you would do anything for all of us, that you would put your neck on the line for your friends and you even said we were all like family and believed that but what can I believe now" Stella said as she started to cry into Brandon's chest

"hey come on Stella you girls and boys mean the world to me but I just can't risk everything for you but I will try I promise I will help you to help Bloom and Sky" Brandon said as he had tears in his eyes from his girlfriend's comments.

"Hey come on don't cry as well your meant to be my man" Stella whispered into his ear but all he did was chuckle; "Brandon I love you" Stella said loud enough for everyone to hear.

As soon as they hugged and got their composure back they let go and they split up Stella, Flora, Tecna and Helia all walked away from the group and Stella pulled off her ring and transformed it into a sceptre and transported her small group to Gardina to help their friend.

"BYE GUYS GOOD LUCK, AND COME BACK SAFELY PLEASE" the rest of the group shouted as they were about to walk into the portal to Gardina.

* * *

Hey guys hope you like this hcapter i did rush it a little bit because all the people who have reviewed have been reviewing lik emad so please give me some credit if it sounds bad but please keep reading and i will get the next chapter up some time tomorrow okay. and i would like to thank everyone who have reviewed so far thank you. if any of you have any ideas please let me know in your reviews or pm any time thanks again x :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers this is chapter 4 hope you like it and i hope it is getting more intense for you and please, please review, and if you want to give me any ideas for what you would like to see in this story then please just tell me what you would like to see and thank you to peace2u who suggested them to get engaged i will be adding that in and it might be at the ball or it might not be

**I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB**

* * *

**Chapter 4: where did the red roses come from?**

**4 days later**

**With Bloom and the others on Earth**

It was a horrible day in Gardina, the sun was being blocked by big puffy grey clouds, a portal opened and out came Stella and her small group of friends as they walked through the portal they were greeted by, Vanessa she had extra umbrellas for them when they came through and they all gratefully took them.

"How is she" Flora asked as she hugged Vanessa while Stella closed the portal behind them.

"she's okay I think but I'm really not sure and the red, burn mark seems to be getting worse every time we try to cool it down" Vanessa said nearly in tears.

"Hey Vanessa you don't know me but I am Helia, one of Bloom's friends and Flora's boyfriend" Helia said as he gave her a little bow.

"Pleasure to meet you Helia and please follow me" Vanessa said as she led them all back to Bloom's house.

When they got there Mike was asleep on the stairs from walking up and down to his adoptive daughter nearly every 5 minutes, as they closed the door he jumped up and hit his head on the light as he jumped of the steps.

"Hey Mike are you okay, and before you ask this is Helia my boyfriend" Flora said as she looked at the little cut on Mikes forehead, while the others headed upstairs to see to Bloom.

As the rest of the group headed upstairs they came to Bloom's room, as they walked in they saw Bloom lying on the bed with a cold compress on her forehead.

Flora then came and joined the group and told them that they needed to get her to a doctor in magix's or something bad could happen to her, Helia came over to her and picked her up bridal-style and walked out the house with her, Mike and Vanessa were nervous and confused for why they needed to take her out the house.

"Where are you taking her" Vanessa asked as she walked out the house with them.

"Vanessa, Bloom is going to be okay we need to get her seen by a doctor in magix's so I will call you later and tell you how Bloom is okay just please don't panic we will look after her" Tecna said as she walked down the steps and walked through the portal which Stella had created.

**With Sky**

As Sky was lay on his bed and being seen by two doctors, Brandon and the other boys apart from Helia were outside in the garden with Layla and Musa.

"Do you think they will be okay" Musa asked Riven as she held his hand as they walked the grounds of the garden of Eraklyon waiting for the news from the doctors or to hear from Stella and the others.

As Brandon sat on one of the benches and started thinking about how Stella yelled at him which made him realise that she was right, before he could fully understand what Stella was taking about, he got a text:

**Brandon, we got Bloom and have headed**

**Off to Solaria to get Bloom medical attention**

**Meet us there with news about Sky **

**Love Stella xx**

As he read the message out the doctors were finishing up with Sky.

"Doctor what's wrong with Sky" Brandon asked concerned

"He's stable, but the mark on his neck is a dark spell that can only be cured by his true love" the first doctor said together

"Wait what do you mean like as in they have to kiss or something" Riven asked as he stepped next to Brandon

"No, nothing like that they have to write something that makes their hearts melt" the second doctor said as he walked to the portal that samara had conjured up.

"Wait so that mean there is no way we can cure them" Layla asked shocked as she held Nabu's hand and Brandon's for reassurance.

"Looks like we have got a tough mission ahead of us…erm, Brandon Queen Samara is headed our way" Nabu said as Layla let go of his hand

"Queen Samara how may I be of assistance" Brandon asked as he bowed in respect

"I see you heard about Sky?" she said as she came over to us all

"Yes we have and how to cure him but you won't like the idea" Riven said politely

"I know what the cure is as well but I am still not 100% over the moon to have her in Eraklyon anymore, but if it is to save them both and my son then so be it find out how she felt about Sky and get her to write something about it" Samara ordered but they all knew it would be hard.

"Well you see your majesty Bloom is in the same condition as Sky who ever planned this thought very hard to make sure that they can't write anything" Layla said as she stepped forward a little bit and curtsied.

"Wait, let me get this right, Bloom is in the same condition as my son and they both have to write something that means something to them both" Samara said as she stood there worried that her son would never wake up.

"Yes your majesty" Brandon said but then he remembered something.

"I…I will…leave you to what…to whatever you were planning on doing" Samara said chocking on a few tears.

As samara walked away, Brandon turned to the others and motioned them to follow him, as Brandon ran up the steps of the palace they made it to Sky's bedroom as they walked in King Erendor was just getting up to leave. He never said anything to them but pushed past them with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Brandon what's wrong with you" Riven asked as he followed him into the room.

"Remember the red rose I gave Jennie to give to Sky" Brandon asked as he searched the room for it

"Yeah you told Jennie to…oh I know where you're going with this" Nabu said as he also helped look for the red rose

"What's do you mean, what's going on" Layla and Musa asked because two of the boys were acting strange.

"I remember now, girls look for a red rose with a note on it, the night they went on their night out was the night we gave Sky a red rose which he had to write a note on to his one true love" Riven said as he helped the boys search for the rose.

As they were searching every nut and cranny they never came across the red rose, but then Layla remembered something;

**Layla's POV: Flash back**

"Bloom, where are you going?" I asked as I saw her packing a bag to leave

"Anywhere but here, if he doesn't want me around then why am I hear" Bloom said as she picked up a red rose then placed it back down.

"Please tell me where you are going I want to help you please Bloom I don't want to lose a friend over the spring break" I said as Bloom was nearly finished packing, out then she picked the red rose up again and then threw it out the window.

**End of POV & Flash back**

"Layla… Hello…Earth to Layla" Nabu said as he waved his hand in front of her face

"What…oh sorry but I know where the rose is" Layla said as she ran out the room and down the stairs to the garden.

As she did this they all stood still in Sky's room but then Musa looked out of the window to find Layla running to where the window was.

"Hey Layla what you doing down there?" Musa asked as she opened the window

"I remember Bloom packing her bags and then throwing the red rose out the window" Layla said as she searched the bushes

"Hey I see it Layla move to your right" Musa said as she was looking from the rose to Layla then back again.

"Okay now move two steps to the right then lean forward and the rose is right…there Layla you got it" Musa said as she closed the window and dragged Riven and the others down the steps to find Layla running back into the palace.

"We…*huff* need to….*huff* get this back to Bloom…*huff* ASAP" Layla said a little out of breath.

**With Bloom and the rest of the group**

"I hope they have found a cure yet" Flora said but was cut off by a vibrating sound coming from Stella's pocket.

"Who's that Stella" Helia asked as he walked down one of the many corridors carrying Bloom bridal-style to a guest room on the east side of the palace near Stella's room.

"Don't know give me a sec" Stella said as she pulled out her phone and read the message out loud;

**Stella this is Musa**

**We got cure but need lots of help**

**Only way to cure them is for them to write **

**Something that means the world to them, but there's a catch **

**It has to be about each other.**

**Ask Helia if he remembers a Red Rose the boys gave Sky?**

**On our way to Solaria won't be too long see you soon**

**From Musa and the gang**

"So do you know anything about a Red Rose you and the boys gave Sky?" Flora asked Helia

"Yeah I do remember we told one of the maids, Jennie I think her name was to give a Red Rose to Sky and to ask him to Write on a piece of card what his true love means to him, of course we can use that" Helia said as he lay Bloom down on the bed that some maids had prepared for her.

"Okay so we don't have long, Helia when the boy's get here with the note you or Brandon will read it out okay, while me and the girls spilt up and go to Alfea and Earth to find anything that Bloom has written about Sky" Tecna said as Stella opened a portal and walked through with the girls.

By the time the portal closed Brandon and the others came through the door to see a portal close, they were puzzled but ignored it and carried on with their mission, they brought the Red Rose over to where Bloom was and placed it on the bed with her but nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything happening" Riven asked as he frowned, because he knew there was more to the puzzle than they knew.

"Wait Tecna said that either me or Brandon should read it out, and I suggest Brandon because you know Sky and Bloom better than anyone of us because when Bloom comes to visit Sky you have to be like a bodyguard to both of them don't you" Helia said as he grabbed the Rose and gave it to Brandon.

Taking in a deep breath Brandon began to read the words on the Paper and every line he read something happened to Bloom.

**To the one I love**

**One day I caught myself smiling for no reason, **

**Then I realised I was thinking of you!**

**You make my life worthwhile and I love you very much.**

After Brandon read these few line Bloom began to glow

**If I could have one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday**

**To the sound of you breathing on my neck,**

**The warmth of your lips on my cheek,**

**The touch of your fingers on my skin,**

**And to feel your heart beating with mine…**

After he read these lines sparks like little fireworks began to fall from know where which was strange because they were inside a palace with a celling.

**Knowing that I could never find that feeling**

**With anyone other than you!**

**LOVE ALWAYS SKY XX**

When Brandon read the last part there was a blinding light, Bloom walked through the blinding light and was smiling at her friends.

As the blinding light disappeared all you could hear was crying, it was Musa and Layla, they thought what Sky had written was so romantic and wished that their boyfriends would do something like it for them but no they just get lots of cuddles and kisses

"Bloom you're okay" Musa cried as she hugged her best friend tightly

"Yeah but I won't be if you keep hugging me so tight" Bloom laughed.

"Bloom we need your help, Sky is in the same situation as you was and we need you to write something saying why Sky means the world to you even though you have broken up, but still if that brought you back then you are defiantly his true love" Brandon said as they all rushes out of the guest room and ran down the steps of Solaria palace and enter the Eraklyon ship Brandon had borrowed for this rescue mission.

As they made their way onto the ship Bloom quickly pulled out her phone and started to write down what makes her feel so in love with Sky. Brandon soon came over and gave her a Blue Rose and a Red ribbon, and a pen and little card with a hole punched in the top left hand corner. Bloom soon started to write down why she loved Sky and how he has changed her world.

**At Eraklyon Palace with the whole gang and Bloom**

"Ahhhhh BLOOM YOU'RE OKAY I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BE I'M SO HAPPY" Stella screamed as she ran to her best friend with the other girls and hugged her in a big group hug.

"Can't…I can't breathe guys" Bloom chocked as she struggled to get out of the group hug.

They all laughed but then Brandon motioned them to run up the stairs so that they could help Sky, as they were about to enter the palace King Erendor, and Queen Samara saw Bloom with them and they felt relieved that she was okay so that she could help them save Sky.

"Hurry my dear please, I can't live any longer without knowing if Sky will ever wake up" Queen Samara said as she hurried Bloom to Sky's room where he lay in his bed motionless.

As they walked down the many corridors Bloom was still writing her love note to Sky and as they reached his bedroom she was finished and was reading it through but she knew that there would be something more for her to get Sky to wake up but she couldn't quite place her finger on it but when they entered the room it seemed different, it didn't have that negative energy like the it did the night she came here with Sky for the first night of the Spring break.

As Bloom started to read the note everything that happened to her happened to Sky:

**To the one I LOVE!**

**Trust is like a piece of paper**

**Once crumpled it's not perfect, but you**

**You are perfect for me in every way,**

After Bloom read these few line Sky began to glow

**I'm lost here in this moment**

**And time keeps slipping by**

**And if I could have just one wish**

**I'd have you by my side**

After she read these lines sparks like little fireworks began to fall from know where which was strange because they were inside a palace with a celling.

**Because Sky you are my world, you are my love **

**And you have captured my heart in so many ways,**

**And I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed; no one can take your place**

**Because Sky I love you with all my heart** **I LOVE YOU SKY AND I ALWAYS WILL XX**

When Bloom read the last part there was a blinding light, which lit up the whole bedroom but Sky never walked through the blinding light instead someone else did, he was tall and wore a mucky blood red armour suit with a shredded cape that flew freely, and Sky was still lying on his bed motionless.

"WHO ARE YOU?" all the boys asked as they got out their swords and shields

"Me how dare you talk to me like that I am LO…" the man started but was cut off by Queen Samara

"You're Lord Darkar or also known as the Shadow Phoenix" Queen Samara said as she cast a protection spell over Sky's motionless body.

After she cast the spell Lord Darkar attacked the only person who could wake him up, Bloom

"Bloom stay with the boy's we will handle him" the girls said, while Bloom was being dragged out the room by Riven, they ran down the corridor only to be stopped by Lord Darkar, but how could that be, we just left the girls and Queen Samara in Sky's room he couldn't have defeated them that quickly could he.

"Run Bloom we will take care of him" The boys said and Bloom didn't hesitate and ran back towards Sky's room to find everyone knocked out on the floor, so Bloom ran over to Queen Samara who was starting to come round.

"Are you okay your majesty" Bloom asked worried that she actually helped her.

"I'm fine my dear, where are the boys" she asked as she got up slowly.

"There fighting with Lord Darkar they told me to run so I came back her to see if you and the girls were alright" Bloom said as she quickly got Samara a glass of water.

"Bloom I'm back" Lord Darkar said as he appeared right in front of her and Samara.

* * *

hey guys sorry but won't be updateing today sorry but will try and get two chapters up by tomorrow so i hop eyou don't mind and please i am sorry and i will get them up some time tomorrow and the next day okay thanks for reading and please reivew would love to hear your thoughts about the story and any ideas which you would like to see in the story so please please review or pm me any time thanks X : - )


	5. Chapter 5

hey readers this is chapter 5 hope you like this and i don't know when chapter 6 will be up i'm sorry i didn't update yesterday but i had a power cut, but now its all okay and i will update asap so please bear with me and please review and tell me your ideas about my story thanks

**I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB**

* * *

**Chapter 5: what's happening**

**Previously: In Spring Break**

**Bloom has awoken from Lord Darkar's spell, but Sky remains asleep, the girls are unconscious and so are the boys including King Erendor, what will happen to Bloom and Queen Samara. Bloom has read her note out to Sky the one she loves but is she truly Sky's on true love if so why hasn't he woken up and what will happen to them all.**

**In Sky's room**

As they stood in the middle of Sky's bedroom the boys out in the corridors started to get their strength back and stared to regain consciousness. As Lord Darkar paced around the room saying how he was going to take over the world and take back what was his, Bloom had managed to walk over to Sky's bed and had planted a heart-warming kiss up on his lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Lord Darkar asked as he stood still near the window as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU MONSTER" Brandon shouted as he and all the boys including the King, stood in the door way with their girlfriends hands in their own as they watched Lord Darkar making his way over to Sky and Bloom.

While the boys all gathered there weapons Bloom stopped kissing Sky and watched as he slowly opened his eyes to meet her pair of blue eyes. As Sky looked around to his surrounding, he was shocked at the sight of a strange man in his room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOOOOOO YOU HAVE RUINED ALL OF MY PLANS YOU STUPIDE, STUPIDE GIRL" Lord Darkar shouted as he made his way to Bloom.

As soon as Bloom stepped off the bed forgetting that Lord Darkar was behind her, Lord Darkar grabbed Bloom's red fiery hair and pulled her towards him and cast a spell which tied her hands up behind her back.

"BLOOM, let her go" Sky shouted as he got out of his bed and made his way over to his friends and claimed his sword from Brandon.

"I will be going now that I have what I came for, Bye now" Lord Darkar said as he disappeared with Bloom. As soon as they disappeared Sky fell to his knees and shed a small tear for his one true love had disappeared.

"You okay dude, and how do you feel" Riven asked as he crouched down beside him.

"How do you think I am dude Bloom's gone and I have to find her before anything else happens to her." Sky said as he got up from the floor and made his way over to his walk in closet and changed his clothes.

As he walked out everyone in the room looked at him as if he was crazy, he walked over to his bed and found the Blue Rose which Bloom had given him, Sky sat down on his bed while his parents left him and his friends alone in his room, while Sky was sat on his bed thinking about Bloom and what happened to them, but he had trouble remembering what happened, although he did remember one thing he wished he never did.

**Flash back**

"Bloom, are you cheating on me?" Sky asked out straight not even looking at Bloom when he said this, but this shocked Bloom where was he getting this from

"What No, no I'm not cheating on you and I never will that's observed where did you hear that" Bloom asked but got no reply from Sky

"Erm Bloom the reporters that bombarded us in the park asked if you were cheating on him and it was like they knew you were cheating on him" Brandon said as he walked across the room to Stella.

"Sky I would never do that to you honest I love you Sky more than I have anyone else" Bloom said which made Sky turn round.

"Do you, do you really love me or is it just the title you want" Sky asked

"What happened was not my fault I never did anything to you, I never cheated and I have never kissed another person other than you, Sky please believe me when I say this I never cheated on you and I will never cheat on you," Bloom said as sky was about to walk out the room

"I don't know who to believe anymore, I'm sorry Bloom were over" Sky said as he barged by Bloom who had walked in front of him to stop him from walking out the door.

**End of Flash back **

Those last few words which he said to Bloom wouldn't leave his mind even when the gang were trying to get his attention.

"Sorry guys I'm really not in the mood to talk about what happened, all I know is that I need to say sorry to Bloom and figure everything out between us because I honestly don't think I'm right for her" Sky said as he stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Wait Sky what are you talking about" Musa asked as she put her hand on his shoulder and turned Sky around to face the whole team.

"what Musa, what is there to talk about I mean come on what do me and Bloom have any more, it's not like we are meant to be with each other forever" Sky said as he walked back into the room.

"Now just you listen her Sky, Bloom loves you more than you think and if you didn't hear what she said to you when you were asleep then you should listen now" Layla said as she and the girls looked at him with anger in their eyes.

"I'm listening" Sky said as the boys came over and looked at him with hatred in their eyes.

As they all gave Sky evil looks he decided to sit down on his bed and looked at the note Bloom had written to him, as he was reading this the girls and boys all shot him sympathy looks as Sky began to cry at what Bloom had written to him.

**With Bloom and Lord Darkar**

"Ahhh, let me go you freak" Bloom shouted as she struggled to untie the knots around her hands.

"You're going know where, you hear, you belong to me now and you will stay here forever" Lord Darkar said as he walked out the dark cold room.

As bloom was about to finish untying the ropes around her hands 2 sets of chains came from the walls and attached themselves onto her wrists and ankles.

"AHHHH LET ME GO, PLEASE" Bloom screamed as the chains became really tight around her wrists and ankles causing them to cut into her skin which then caused them to bleed.

As Lord Darkar watched Bloom in the dark damp room he started to extract the dragon fire but it was harder than he thought because she fought with all of her will and determination, causing Lord Darkar to lose concentration which made the spell rebound sending him across the room which made him hit one of the cold pillars in the room.

"Ahhh that little pixie will pay for that" Lord Darkar said as he walked back down to the room Bloom was and opened it with such force it scared Bloom.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Lord Darkar shouted as he walked over to where Bloom was and slapped her around the face many times, before casting a spell which caused severe pain whenever someone attacks her.

After he cast the spell he walked out the room and left the door wide open, as he walked back down the long dark gloomy corridor. He started watching his crystal ball again he could see Bloom trying to cast a spell to undue the chains so that show could escape.

**With the Winx and Specialists**

"Sky don't forget that tonight is you birthday ball" Brandon said as he walked onto the ship with everyone else

"I know but I won't be going until I have found Bloom, because I have something I need to tell her well more like ask her" Sky said taking a seat next to Flora and Helia.

"And what's that dude, asking her out again because you broke up with her, or is it that she doesn't love you any more" Riven chuckled as he was starting the ship up.

Before Sky commented he threw a small box at his head then realised that he chucked the silver engagement ring at Riven's head.

"Dude what was that" Riven asked as he rubbed the back of his head

"Erm…erm nothing…you guys didn't see anything" Sky stuttered as he got up and picked the box up and opened it to the amazing sight of the ring that was embedded in a soft lined blue box.

"Dude is that what I think it is if so that's so sweet" Helia said as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

As the ship left Eraklyon they started to find it difficult to control the ship, as they tried to figure out what was wrong with the ship they suddenly realised that they were falling down to the ground, the girls transformed into their Enchantix forms and left the ship to help Timmy and Riven to land the ship before they get hurt.

"What happened, Timmy" Brandon asked as he made his way from the back of the ship to the front

"I'm not too sure; everything was working fine when we left so I don't understand why it's not working now" Timmy said as he was pressing buttons to try and resolve the mystery to why the ship stopped responding.

As the girls came back on the ship they were tiered and out of energy, but for some reason they were getting weaker and weaker every minute, it must have been a spell that has affected the ship as well as the girls.

As soon as Timmy and Tecna finished re-booting the ship all the girls fainted into their respectable boyfriends arms.

"What's happening to the girls, but by the looks of this it's really bad" Nabu said as he clutched Layla in his arms before all the boys apart from Sky and clipped them in their seats.

Before the girls and specialists set off on their journey to find and rescue Bloom, she was able to send a strong signal to the girls, which Tecna could locate, she was on Tides, but under water which was impossible, as the ship started to fly again all the boys remained silent when Sky heard the most painful scream he could imagine.

"What on Earth was that scream you guys" Brandon asked but needed no answer as he looked at the shocked and sad Prince who longed for his one true love to be in his arms again.

"You don't think he is hurting Bloom too much, do you" Riven asked really concerned for his girlfriend's best friend and his best friends one true love. (I know confusing but I like to confuse people now and again, J )

As the ship came into view to Tides, Nabu radioed in to his family and to Layla's to have permission to land the ship at the palace, this was shortly granted and as the ship was landing they heard the dreadful scream of pain again this time much louder.

"Dude we will get her back don't worry but for now let's get the girls seen to, because without their help we won't be able to help Bloom much" Helia said in a calm and relaxed tone just like Flora usually says.

As the boys set the girls down in some guest rooms the King and Queen of Tides had prepared for them.

**With Bloom and Lord Darkar**

As Bloom struggled to try and release the shackles from around her wrists and ankles, Lord Darkar was planning on making an appearance to her friends, but what Lord Darkar didn't realise is that Bloom had managed to get free of the shackles and is now roaming free in the dark and creepy place in which he has brought her to. As Bloom wondered around the corridors she could hear all different sounds which started to scare her and Bloom rarely gets scared of anything, but she was defiantly scared of Lord Darkar and his mad ideas of him taking back the dragon fire that doesn't rightfully belong to him, he just wants the ultimate power from Realix.

Lord Darkar was a joke he hadn't even noticed Bloom walk past the room he was in because he was too busy watching the crystal ball to even notice that Bloom had done an elution spell that made it appear that she was still there.

"Thank you Ms F for teaching me that spell, it really does come in handy" Bloom whispered so not to be heard by him.

Bloom managed to get out of the building she was in and made her way to the forest but she struggled from all the bruising which has been inflicted onto her by Lord Darkar because he said something like: "I WILL BREAK YOU BLOOM AND WHEN I DO I WILL TAKE THE DRAGON FIRE FOR MYSELF AND YOU WILL NO LONGER EXIST MUHAHAHAHAHAH" Bloom thought as she made her way down the steep slope leading into the dark, scary, creepy, and outrageous forest anyone has seen, everything is over grown and it's hard enough that its really dark in the forest so she couldn't see where she was going or what was following her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU LITTLE PIXIE I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOUR HISTORY" Lord Darkar shouted at the top of his lungs even the boys could hear him yelling which gave them a sign that Bloom had escaped his prison or wherever he took her.

As Bloom made her way deeper into the forest, she could hear all kinds of noises, twigs snaping and animals growling, she came near to a lake and sat down bside a rock and rubbed at her wrists that we still bleeding, even her ankles were bleeding from all the walking she had done to get herself as far away from that crazy man.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Dear readers I am sorry for the really late update I have been having problems in college and needed to sort them out so that is why I haven't been able to update but I hope you like this chapter and I promise you all that I will update ASAP when I get the chance and don't have so much College work, that needs completing, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourite my story or is following my story thank you and please keep reviewing and pm me whenever you like thanks X Robyn

* * *

**Previously on Spring Break**

Bloom has been kidnapped by Lord Darkar and has taken her to Tides where his hideout is, Bloom managed to get out of the building she was in and made her way to the forest but she struggled from all the bruising which has been inflicted onto her by Lord Darkar because he said something like: "I WILL BREAK YOU BLOOM AND WHEN I DO I WILL TAKE THE DRAGON FIRE FOR MYSELF AND YOU WILL NO LONGER EXIST MUHAHAHAHAHAH" Bloom thought as she made her way down the steep slope leading into the dark, scary, creepy, and outrageous forest anyone has seen, everything is over grown and it's hard enough that its really dark in the forest so she couldn't see where she was going or what was following her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU LITTLE PIXIE I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOUR HISTORY" Lord Darkar shouted at the top of his lungs even the boys could hear him yelling which gave them a sign that Bloom had escaped his prison or wherever he took her.

**Chapter 6: Love at the Ball**

**With Bloom**

As she ran through the forest she felt like she was being followed, every step she took something or someone took a step as well, she came across and old shack and decided to spend the night there hoping that it will shield her away from Lord Darkar, she was right, her power had gotten so weak that Lord Darkar couldn't sense he powers but it was also bad because the Winx girls all thought that she was dead or really badly hurt.

"Welcome my dear" said a creepy and old voice as she walked closer to the shack

"Wh-who's there, show your selves" Bloom demanded as she struggled to get any closer to the shack

"Now, now what brings you here to our humble home" another deep voice asked

"I'm just looking for shelter for tonight and the way out of this forest" Bloom replied as she started to become scared as these random voices kept asking her questions

"Wait who, are you" Bloom asked as she turned around in circles trying to find the creepy voices that were questioning her

"You don't need to know that, now my dear would you like to play a game with us" as what presumed to be the leader of the group

"Yes, yes a game, a game, please play the game" the first voice requested

"Oh please do please play the game" the second one asked

"Wait what is the game you want me to play"

"Why my dear this game will help you out of the forest" the first voice said again

"Now listen closely, at the end of the road there are three paths, but you can only choose one, now they are not what they seem to be" the leader of the voices said

"Wait what you mean they are not what they seem and I never agreed to play the game in the first place" Bloom said as she finally entered the shack

"Well you see my dear the only way out of the forest is by playing our game, and like I said when you look at the paths look closely they are not what they seem to be…" said the leaders voice as it trailed off into silence.

**With the Winx Club and Boys**

"Sky don't panic we will find her right girls" Brandon asked as he looked to see shock and worry on all the girls faces

"Girls" Riven asked but got no reply

"Ahhhhh" all the girls screamed as they felt a surging pain coming from their heads as they came close to the place where Lord Darkar was

"Girls, what's the matter" Sky asked as he got out of his seat of the ship and made his way over to Stella

"It, it hurts so much, and we are having trouble finding Bloom's power trail it like it just vanished and we don't know where it went" Stella said as all the girls pain suddenly disappeared.

As they neared Tides, Layla & /Nabu's home realm they came across a scary and creepy forest which they have never seen before, they told the girls and boys how Tides was such a lovely place and that there wasn't anything scary or weird in their realm but things have changed.

"So you're telling us that you have never seen or heard about that forest down there" Riven asked while pointing out the ship to the mysterious forest.

"Yes we are and were sorry but it's true we don't know anything about it, but wait look there" Layla said as she pointed out the ship to someone they were looking for

"Lord Darkar, he must still be searching for Bloom, so we've got to hurry, and have any of you seen Sky" Brandon asked as he looked around the ship for his friend

"No, he might be in the back of the ship, but that is a might be, and we need to hurry and fins him before we land to search for Bloom" Stella said as she made her way with Brandon to the back of the ship to find Sky

"Sky, are you back here dude" Brandon asked as he switched the lights on

"Yeah I'm here, what's up" he asked as he looked up from where he was sitting to be faced by two of his friends

"Were on Tides and we've located Lord Darkar so Bloom can't be far away" Stella said as she placed a hand on his forehead to check if he was feeling okay because he seemed tired and warn out.

"I'm fine Stella just a little tiered as all" Sky said as he got to his feet and made his way to the front of the ship just in time for them to buckle up and ready themselves for landing.

As the ship landed slowly and carefully on the ground they could see Lord Darkar curing under his breath as he walked through the forest and came across one of the Royal Eraklyon ships, he walked closer to it and found the girls and boys still inside talking, when they left the ship he decided to follow them hoping that they will lead him to Bloom and was he right as they started to walk down one of the many paths they came to what seemed to be a mirror and they watched as they saw Bloom making her way up to the 3 paths ahead of her, she found it hard to decide which path to take but soon found herself crying at the sight in front of her.

**Bloom's POV**

As I made my way down the over grown path I came to the 3 separate paths that lay ahead of me as I looked down them I remembered what those women said to me about looking at them carefully because they are not what they seem to be, as I looked down the first one it was sunny, you could hear the ocean and smell the salty water, but as I looked closer I could see strange things in the water that looked like devil mermaids, as I looked to the second path I could see my house, my family and my friends, but as I looked behind them I could see the Trix, and the Ancestral witches as they motioned their hands around my friends my families necks.

The third and final paths showed a dark place, a dungeon, or something worse I saw my friends, my friends had come to help me but I also saw that Lord Darkar behind them it was difficult to choose which path to take, but when I turned back to the first one there were the mermaids trying to get out the water to get me, when I looked at the second I saw the Trix and Ancestral witches strangling my family and my friends, and when I finally looked back to the third there were the Winx Club and Specialists fighting with Lord Darkar, but what stood out was that Sky was holding his hand out to me to take it.

As I hesitated I decided to take the third path, as I got closer to his hand, I heard laughing and congratulating, it was the three women from before, they kept saying "Well done my dear you are truly the dragon's keeper" but that was strange because I didn't understand until I felt a warm sensation flowing up my body making me glow a lovely shade of sunset orange, with hints of pink, and red, and gold.

"SKY" I shouted out which made him fully turn to me and grabbed my hand gentle and pulled me into his arms where I felt safe and secure.

"Bloom I love you and I never ever want to see you get hurt, I never want to hurt you again, I never ever want to let you go I love you so much Bloom will you be mine forever again" Sky asked me as he kissed me passionately while the others were distracting Lord Darkar.

**No POV**

As Lord Darkar took his cue to leave and of course he will turn up again but when no one knew all they were bother about was Sky's 19th birthday bash oops sorry Sky's 19th Birthday Ball, which was about to start in a couple of hours, they all made their way back to the ship and Stella being Stella decided it was time to go shopping and took off her ring and transported everyone including the ship back to Eraklyon, giving everyone enough time to get cleaned up and dressed for the Ball.

As they walked back into the palace they were given worried and relieved looks from servants and soldiers, and of course Sky's mother and father, they both hugged their son and their daughter-in-law-to-be, but Bloom didn't know it.

As they all made their way to their guest rooms, and sky to his room they were all talking about how worried everyone was for Bloom's safety, Stella being Stella again grabbed Bloom and the Girls before they could go into their rooms surprising the boys and took her ring and transformed it into her sceptre and transported everyone to the spar, and to go shopping for the perfect dresses for that night.

"Shopping" all the boys said in unison, which caused them all to chuckle before entering their rooms and taking a hot shower and all dressing in Black tuxedo's with their each individual colour waist coat and tie, apart from Sky who wore a white tuxedo with a sky blue waist coat and a gold tie with the Eraklyon symbol embroidered on the tuxedo jacket like Brandon's.

As the boys waited patiently for the girls to arrive back safely they all heard a familiar voice causing them to all leave their rooms and to come and find out what it was, as they walked out they say Diaspro walking down the corridor and walked right up to sky with a lot of gifts, possibly for his birthday or to try and win his love back.

"Diaspro what are you doing here, not to be rude but I don't remember inviting you" Sky said as he looked her up and down and gave a slight OMG look to the other boys

"I know but it's your Birthday and I needed to give you a little something" Diaspro said as she tried to seduce him, causing the boys to look worried at him.

"Diaspro this is defiantly not a little something this is a big something, I don't need all of these things" Sky said as he eyed the presents which were being carried by some of the staff from Isis.

"But sugar I got them exactly for you, I bet Bloom hasn't even tried to get you a lot of things that you deserve" Diaspro said but was a little nervous at what Sky's reply would be

"I don't care about presents or who has brought me the most expensive, I don't even care if Bloom hasn't got anything for me all that matters is that today I am going to make it not just my special night but Bloom's as well, because I'm not like most royal princes who must have everything…" Sky started but was cut off by Diaspro

"Wait your saying that your going to make today yours and Bloom's Birthday" Diaspro said causing the boys to burst out in laughter

"No Diaspro I'm going to ask for Bloom's hand, but like I was saying I don't need everything because I have already got what I want, My Family, My friends, and the one that I truly LOVE, Bloom" Sky finished as he tried to hold back his laughter from the statement Diaspro made before

"But I'm more, better for you; I can give you everything you desire…" Diaspro started but was cut off by Riven

"More Better, huh please I'm more better for him than you will ever be besides, he has all he wants right here in this world, and that does not include you Diaspro, he has family, friends, love, and most of all he has a heart unlike you" Riven said while getting and annoyed look from Diaspro.

"Hey Riven's right he does have everything he wants, and Diaspro you can never change that" Timmy said causing everyone to look at him in surprise,

"B…B…B…But I'm of royal blood it's only natural for me to be with my prince"

"Yeah Diaspro but Sky is defiantly not your Prince and Bloom Isn't some normal, commoner like we all thought she was, she is Princess Bloom Alexandria of Sparks Keeper of the Dragon Flame" Brandon said proudly as he and the boys came and stood by Sky's side as they all looked at her with joy in their eyes.

"That…that's not possible she is just a normal girl from Earth she can't be a princess"

"Yeah you're right Diaspro she is just a normal girl from Earth" Sky said and got a few gasps from the boys and a smug look from Diaspro

"I told you…" Diaspro started but was cut off

While Sky was saying what he had to say the girls had walked in on their conversation and were standing in the hall prouder than the boys

"But she is my Princess, she is my Normal Girl from Earth and no one and I mean no one can change that and to be honest that is what I like about her, but you I never liked it how bossy you were, how you always found a way to make the slightest happiness in the world disappear" Sky said while getting a clap from the girls down the hall causing everyone to look their way

"WOW Sky that was amazing and you know what Diaspro I'm sick and tired of you trying to get between me and Sky, because when I first met Sky he wasn't the Sky he is now in fact he is better than that, cause you see when I first met him his happiness wasn't important to him but it was to me and now that he has left you, his happiness has just slowly started to return" Bloom said as she walked up to Sky while the others walked to their boyfriends.

"You know what Princess I'm still deeply in love with Sky and I will do anything to get in between you both" Diaspro said while looking smugly at us

"Well you know what if you even try to hurt Bloom or My Family, or My Friends I will hurt you in so many ways you will wish that you never ever met me in the first place, besides Bloom is the only one for me and no one not even My Parents or My Friends can changes that not even Lord Darkar" Sky said as he stood proudly with his hands wrapped around Blooms waist and glaring at Diaspro head on.

After a while Diaspro gave up and stormed out of the hallway and made her way back to her ship including the presents she had brought him, while the boys all looked at the girls new looks, and causing their jaws to drop open.

All the girls looked stunning especially Bloom, because Stella took the longest to sort her out with the best dress ever.

Musa was wearing, a red maxi dress that came just below her knees with black sandals that go up her ankle, with her hair in a bun at the back of her head with chop sticks in place to hold it there, like Chinese people do sometimes, and she had a little make up on showing off her feminine side.

Layla was wearing a sea green dress, with little embroidery waves stitched into the dress that came just below her knees, and had thick straps, she had black sandals as well just like Musa, she wore a seashell necklace, and her hair was down and wavy, while wearing a little make up.

Tecna was wearing a long flowing violet dress, with white sandals same style as Musa's, she had gotten some hair extinctions added to her hair that she left down and straight, she wore a little make up and had a necklace on shaped in a computer.

Flora wore a light pink dress with flowers embroidered on the dress in different colours, she wore green sandals, which had flowers on them, her hair was down with a little tied up at the back with flowers placed gentle in her hair at the back, and she wore a little make up to give a little colour to her cheeks.

Stella wore a sunset orange strapless dress that came to her knees, she had her hair down and curly, she wore silver sandals which entwined half way up her leg where a bow was neatly tied to hold them in place, she wore her usual amount of makeup but this time included a little peach lip gloss, she had her charm bracelet on which Brandon had brought her for her birthday, which had a love heart on it.

Bloom was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress that complimented with her hair, the dress came down to her Knees and puffed out a little, it had a few little embroidered patterns on the bottom part of the dress while a deep ocean blue ribbon wrapped neatly round her waist, she had her fiery red hair down which lay across her back and shoulders, Stella had applied a little bit of makeup to her slightly pale cheeks to finish her off like she did for all her friends, Bloom wore Black Sandals that are the same as Musa's.

"WOW girls you look amazing especially you Bloom" All the boys said at the same time causing Bloom to blush and to look at Sky's still shocked face as he looked at Bloom and every inch of her.

"Sky, are you okay" Stella asked as she grinned to the others

"Huh…oh…erm…sorry wow Bloom you look stunning and I mean that" Sky said as he kissed her on the lips

"Aww thanks sweetie come on we don't want you to be late to your birthday ball now do we" Bloom said as she took Sky's hand and walked to the ball room where it was being held, Bloom and the others left Sky with his parents so that they could be properly introduced.

"Presenting the King and Queen of Eraklyon, King Erendor and Queen Samara" the man called out as he bowed his head while they descended from the stairs.

"Please put your hands together for his Royal Highness Prince Sky William of Eraklyon" the man also hollered out as he bowed his head to Sky as he also descended from the stairs. Before the Ball could commence the man hollered "And a Special request from Your Friends your highness" the man said causing everyone in the room to become quiet as the man spoke again, by this time Sky had made his way over to Bloom and the others.

"Happy Birthday Sky with all our hearts and love, hope you have a fabulous 19th Birthday from The Winx Club and Specialists" the man said, Sky got lots of claps after that and blushed a little and turned to his friends and thanked them.

As the music started to play Sky could pick from anyone in the room to dance with first and of course he chose Bloom his one true love, he gave her another red rose with a note attached to it with blue Ribbon like before:

**To the one I truly Love, **

**I know it's my birthday but I want this day to be Special**

**For the both of us,**

**As the wind calls your name, I see fait**

**As your friends call your name, I see trust**

**As mine and your parent's call your name, I see honour and emotion**

**When you call my name, I see determination**

**When I call your name, I see, feel, hear and sense LOVE!**

**But when no one calls your name, I see everything about you**

**And I feel good to be yours and only yours**

**I love you Bloom with all my heart **

**Xxx Sky, Your Sky xxx**

When bloom had finished reading the note she heard gasps escaping everyone in the room as she looked at her lover kneeling down on one knee in the middle of the hall with a small box in his hand.

"PRINCESS BLOOM OF SPARKS, WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOUR OF MARRYING ME" Sky said loudly enough so that everyone in the room could hear but they both could hear lots of "awes" and "How romantic" and "what's the answer"

Bloom looked up at everyone then back at Sky with a few tears in her eyes, "PRINCE SKY OF ERAKLYON I WOULD BE HONOURED TO MARRY YOU" she said which got everyone in tears and joy as the happy couple kissed to seal the deal.

All the specialists and Winx Club girls all came over and congratulated them first then Sky's parents and soon everyone else did the same.

* * *

**i'm so sorry it took me so long to update but my next chapter will be my last, i'm really upset that it's ending already but i hope that you have liked my story but please review and also if you want any help or ideas for your story please please PM me anytime and i will try my hardest to help you out thank you for following and reading and reviewing my story x Robyn x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my lovely readers I hope you have had a lovely christmas and new year I certaily have, I know it has been a long time since I have posted a new chapter but I have good reasons;**

**1) My sister had her second child not long ago and I was helping her out.**

**2) I have been up to high heaven in mountains of college assignments that are in for after christmas break.**

**3) my internet has been messing about over the christmas break, so I have been unable to update my fanfiction.**

**so I am truly sorry for the inconvenience over the late update.**

**Oh and one more thing this is my last chapter :( i know, i know but if i have enough time i might but only might do a sequal for this chapter because i got so many reviews that i am truly thankful for everyone who did review or faviouret me so thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Multiple Love**

**Sky's Birthday Ball**

As the night drew on the Winx club soon found themselves the last couples on the dance floor. The music had come to a slow dance and the Specialists were all enjoying themselves as they danced with their loved ones.

"Hey Sky come here" Stella said as she and Brandon danced close to Bloom and Sky

"What is it Stella do you want something" Sky asked as he slowly danced with Bloom

"I wanna have a dance with you come on we are friends after all" Stella said and gave Sky her usual cheeky and mysterious smile.

"Alright Stella" Sky said as he stopped dancing with Bloom and walked over to Stella and bowed

"Princess Stella of Solaria would you do me the honour of dancing with me" Sky said as he held his hand out to her, where she gratefully took it.

Brandon soon made his way over to Flora and asked for a dance and she gratefully said yes, so Helia made his way over to Layla and asked for a dance and she said yes which made Nabu walk over to Tecna and Asked if she would like to dance and she gratefully replied with a yes, so Timmy made a slow walk over to Musa and asked if she wanted to dance which of course she said yes but Timmy got a nasty glare from Riven but it soon slipped away as he walked over to Bloom and bowed and asked for a dance and she gratefully accepted.

They all enjoyed dancing with each other but soon fate took place again and the partners were back together and dancing happily.

"Bloom my dear would you do me the honour of a dance if I am to become your Father-in-law" King Erendor asked as he approached Sky and Bloom, causing Bloom to blush a little.

"Why of course King Erendor I would be honoured" Bloom said as she took the Kings hand and proceeded into the middle of the dance floor.

They danced for quite a while and King Erendor was constantly making small talk to Bloom which sometimes made her giggle and got the Winx Club and Specialists and even Sky gave them both a concerned look.

"Sky, Sky, Hey dude wanna grab a drink" Riven asked while all the boys walked over to him as he watch his father and bride-to-be dance.

"HUH, OH sorry sure boys lets go, hey girls we will be back shortly alright make sure Bloom is okay after dancing with my father will you thanks" Sky said as he and the boys rushed off to grab a drink before the night was up.

As they girls watched as Bloom and King Erendor danced they sensed something was wrong and so they all decided to split up and find the boys while Flora kept an eye on Bloom.

**With the Boys**

"Good idea Riven to come and have a few drinks was the best idea of the night" Nabu said as he slouched on the chair he was sat on.

"Yeah who would have thought that a Birthday Ball would be this boring no offense Sky but it is true" Timmy said as he took another gulp of his drink

"Tell me about it the only best parts was when I proposed to Bloom, when you guys and the Winx had a special message for me and when we were all dancing with the girls even if I did have to dance with all of them it was still fun" Sky said as he walked to the servant in the room and asked him to get some more drinks for them.

"Yeah that was good oh and Riven why did you talk about if Sky does anything to hurt her she should turn to you" Brandon asked as he got up and walked closer to the boys.

"Well I was just thinking if anything and I mean anything happens that she doesn't like to tell either us or the girls so that we can help her that's all" Riven said as he chugged down the last of his first drink

"Wait you were all talking to Bloom as though I was going to hurt her, that's not fair guys come on I wouldn't hurt her, not in a million years; I love her too much to even lay a finger on her" Sky said as he thanked the servant for the drinks.

As the boys got into more conversation about what they all said to Bloom when they danced with her and then waited for a comeback from Sky which was sometimes delayed because he was either still arguing with one of them about what they said to her. But all the boys seemed to be having a fun time, even Riven for a change but the funny part was when Riven said that he thought of bloom and the rest of the girls other than Musa as sisters to him that he had obviously never had before that got the boys going.

"Come on Sky we are only looking out for her besides I see you and the boys as brothers to me and the girls like sisters other than Musa of course but still you are all like family to me and so I was only looking out for everyone because I know I might not show it but I really care about all of you" Riven said which made all the boys look at him with surprise and astonishment as Riven looked down to his empty glass.

"Aww babe that's so sweet and Riven's right I care about all the boys the same way apart from Riven and the girls are like my sisters so it's only fair that we all look out for each other ya know" Musa said as she walked slowly up to Riven and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah you girls are right I might be in love with Bloom but I love all of you as family not just as friends" Sky said as he got up from his chair to see why the girls weren't watching Bloom.

The boys had only just started to drink and were already on their 3rd drinks which to be honest isn't very surprising. The girls had managed to find them and told them how they sensed something negative and bad, so the boys got up from where they were sitting and made their way across the hall to see Bloom and Sky's Father still dancing, but something seemed strange Bloom's eyes weren't her usual bright big blue eyes they were changing into dark green emerald eyes that was starting to scare the others.

"Father may I please talk to Bloom a moment, it won't take long" Sky said as he quickly took Bloom by her wrist and ran up to his room with the other following leaving a stunned Father and Father-in-law below with no dance partner.

**Sky's bed room**

"Bloom are you feeling okay your eyes are changing colour" Sky asked as he sat Bloom down on his bed and held her hand.

"I…I…I don't know" Bloom said as she lay back on Sky's bed and placed her hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Sweetie have you eaten anything that could have caused this" Flora asked as she slowly approached her.

"No…wait Sky your father he erm…he…erm…he" Bloom started as she sat up and closed her eyes trying to remember what he did which only happened a few moments ago.

"What, what did my father do Bloom tell me please" Sky begged as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"He told me that I wasn't good enough for you and that Diaspro was the best choice, then he…then he…erm" Bloom started but couldn't finish her sentence.

"He said what to you, I'm so sorry Bloom he had no right in saying that, I love you know matter what happens I am here to help and protect you I promise" Sky said as he looked at the others with pleading eyes for help.

"Hey Bloom, we're here too, I mean we are like sisters after all we've been through so you can obviously count on us in a time of need" Stella said as she made her way over to Bloom who had started to cry into Sky's chest.

"Yeah Bloom if you can count on the girls you can definitely count on the boys to help you" Helia said as he hugged Flora to comfort her.

"Thanks guys, I remember after your Father said Diaspro's name I started to feel different and I'm not sure how or why!" Bloom said a little panicked, as she lay back on Sky's bed and tried her hardest to collect her thoughts together.

"Look Bloom I don't care about Dia..." Sky started but was soon cut off by Riven

"Dude don't if you think about it if that name affected her first with your Father, what do you think will happen if you say it" Riven said and that would have to be the second smartest thing he has said all night.

"Yeah you're right Riven, I'm sorry Bloom" Sky said as he looked down at the floor with cold and sad eyes.

"come on dude it's not that bad we just have to figure out what the problem is and fix it before anything bad happens" Brandon said as he walked over to Sky and placed a hand on his limp shoulder.

As the night drew in the winx girls had all gone their separate ways to find out what is wrong with Bloom, Riven, Sky and Brandon stayed at Eraklyon with Bloom and kept a close eye on her while she slept.

Dawn started to approach and Bloom seemed to be getting a rather high fever, Sky had started to really worry about Bloom but he soon thought of an idea and burst through his bedroom doors and down the grand stair case and soon left the palace.

Riven had been trying to keep Bloom as cool as possible by placing a cold cloth on her forehead, but every time he did that it would heat up like Bloom's forehead was on fire. But Riven tried everything he could think of and the next big idea of his which Brandon totally disagreed on was to place Bloom in a cold bath.

The girls had been working all night and morning trying to find a solution to helping Bloom but found no answers but they never ever gave up hope.

**With the Boys on Eraklyon**

The boys had re-grouped apart from sky who knew where to be seen. The girls had just made their way back to Eraklyon with sad faces, none of them had found anything out and they were all starting to panic, but something caught Brandon's eye, it was Sky

"Dude what's with all the different coloured roses?" Questioned Riven as he picked up a magenta red rose

"I was thinking all this time we have been exchanging roses and notes and I think I have figured out a way to help Bloom" Sky said but the girls and boys were still confused.

"What?" Stella asked as she walked up to Sky as he handed out the different coloured roses.

"Hey dude are you doing what I think you are doing" Riven asked as he held two magenta coloured roses in his hands and walked back over to Musa

"What do you mean dude" Sky asked but knew too well what Riven was talking about.

"Come on, we all know that love is much more better than a rose" Stella snapped as she gratefully took two golden roses from Sky's hands.

"Exactly Stella now I get it, the roses are our love for Bloom as well as a note saying how much we care for her and how much we trust and believe in her, now I understand completely" Helia said as he gracefully took two light green coloured roses from Sky's clutches.

"Now I get it we have been sharing our love over the past few days and that is what has become stronger than ever and when we need it the most we can easily find it within our hearts and soul" Musa said as she gladly took the two magenta roses from Sky's warm loving hands.

They all made their way up to Sky's room where Bloom was sleeping and all placed their roses on the bed next to Bloom hoping that she would be fine.

**4 hours later Sky is waiting in his room for Bloom to wake up!**

"Erm hey Sky, sorry for the trouble I've caused you" Bloom said as she sat up on the bed and looked at the sad and anxious face that looked at her.

"Just asking but what, erm…what exactly happened, my head hurts like hell did I drink too much" Bloom asked Sky never answered instead he flew his arms around her and hugged her with all his might.

It's not like he couldn't answer her it's just that he didn't want to spoil this wonderful moment but what surprised him was that he hadn't noticed all the girls and boys had flooded into the room with teary red eyes even some of the boys looked like they were about in tears.

The girls and boys each reached for their roses that they had placed on the bed and held it to their hearts and thanked the lord for this happy moment. Bloom sat up in bed and read out everyone's notes, seen as no one had told each other what they had written. As Bloom read them out it brought tears to her and all the girls and all the boys decided it was time to leave them and let them have a bit of girly time alone.

**Flora & Helia's light green rose:**

Your eyes are like gems that shine in the sun,

But your smile is like heaven that can't be undone,

You're precious to me, to us you see,

As long as you're with us no one can change us,

Because Bloom you are our true and loving friend,

As long as you're near us no one can hurt us because of your love,

**Always and forever, Flora & Helia **

**Musa & Riven Magenta rose:**

Your ideas are like dreams that little children have,

But in reality they are the best kind of dreams,

They are hope that one day soon,

You will be as happy as the moon,

Although it's been though these past few days,

You can always smile down on our parade,

We will stand by you through thick and thin in hope that we will win,

Bloom you are like a sister to us and we never ever want you to change

**Always and forever Musa & Riven**

**Layla & Nabu Turquoise rose:**

When we look at you we see joy,

When we talk to you we hear laughter,

When we hug you we feel happiness,

But when those things are gone we hear, feel, and see sadness,

But our love for you will grow stronger and stronger,

With each passing day,

Because Bloom you are and always will be family to us all,

**Always and forever Layla & Nabu**

**Tecna & Timmy light purple rose:**

For once it's clear; I never could find the cure,

But Bloom your loving boyfriend surly did,

We panicked and cried and nearly gave up hope,

But Sky brought hope back; with these beautiful roses,

So stay strong, Stay proud,

You are always our leader,

Where ever you are, now is the time for dreams,

The time for hope, and the time to cheer,

Because Bloom without you we will not be known as the WINX CLUB

**Always and forever Tecna & Timmy**

**Stella & Brandon golden roses:**

These rose shine in the golden sun,

But they don't shine as bright as our love for you,

You can polish them and clean them,

But they will not shine as bright as your love for us,

Now the time has come for you to wake up,

Because Bloom without your love we are not the WINX CLUB,

Without your dreams we are not the SPECIALISTS or the WINX CLUB,

Without your random festivals and traditions and your amazing fashion sense,

We would not be friends,

But thanks to our help you are the Bloom we know today,

**Always and forever Stella & Brandon**

**Sky's ocean blue rose:**

As the setting sun shines down on you,

I see the flame that lights your way,

I see the love in your peaceful face as you slumber,

Now's the time to face the truth,

That I will always love you,

You may get injured, you may become ill,

But I will stand by until you are well,

I'll stand by you; I'll stand by you,

For more than what I can say,

I'll stand by you,

As we are living our life to the fullest,

Not only I but we are **always and forever best friends, and lovers**

**Always and forever Bloom, your Sky x**

"Awww guys these are lovely and thank you, I mean love is the most, strongest spell known to people ya' know" Bloom said which got all the girls laughing just in time for the boys to re-enter the room.

"Hey boys, thanks for everything you have done, I just hope nothing else happens because I'm tiered and just want to relax and enjoy the last few days of the spring break" Bloom said as she gave all the boys a hug and a kiss on the cheek for her gratitude.

"No problem Bloom you know we are always here to help not only you but all of you" Brandon said as he made his way over to Stella.

"Yeah Brandon's right we are all like family now, we have worked together for ages now and look where it has gotten us, all we need to do is use love to help our friends out" Helia said and Flora glided over to him and hugged him.

"You know what I really want to spend the last few days with all of you guys on Earth, I mean it will be different but fun at the same time what do you say" Layla said as she walked across the room to Nabu.

"Hey Layla that sounds like a great idea lets all pack up and head their now if that's okay Bloom" Riven said as he hugged Musa.

"Sure thing guys, let me give my parents a ring and we can be there in a flash" Bloom said as she took out her phone while the others left the room to start packing.

As Bloom spoke to her parents Sky was busy packing both his and Bloom's bag, a few moments later he gets tackled to the bed by none other than Bloom who had just gotten off the phone, she kissed Sky passionately as he held her on his chest.

**Back at school after spring break**

The girls and boys had a fun and energetic spring break this year, but now it is time for their next school term, they all unpacked their things into their dorm room and was soon walking about the school as if nothing had happened all through spring break. As they got closer to the main hall they heard clapping and cheering coming from inside, as they entered thy saw all the girls and boys standing around the centre of the room.

As the Winx Club got closer they saw the Specialists all down on one knee, each girl went to their respectable boyfriends wondering what they were doing when all the teachers entered the room from both Red Fountain, and Alfea; the girls looked back at the boys and saw them pulling something out from behind them, everyone in the room gasped, all the specialists were proposing to the girl they loved the most but of course Bloom got to have two proposals but she didn't mind.

The teachers decided to throw a congratulations part for the Winx Club and Specialists which went on all night long.

"Congratulations girls and boys on your engagements, it was quite a shock that the boys came and asked me if I would allow them the honour of doing this" Ms Feragonda said as she walked to the girls who had shocked expressions on their faces. But all in all the Winx Club enjoyed another 6 congratulation parties that happened on all of their home planets, and the term flew past again so now it's summer break for them.

* * *

please guys, please review i would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and wether or not i should do a sequal please, please, please review thank you :)


End file.
